The Era of Heroes
by FanFicDude23
Summary: Years had passed since the disbandment of Overwatch. People thought the age of heroes had come to an end but with a major threat about to strike the Earth, a new era of heroes will gather to help protect the Earth against this new threat.


**Here's a story I decided to try out, an Overwatch and Justice League crossover. So I couldn't have done this story right without the help of RaphaelTMNT, really appreciate his help with looking over this story. So hope you guys will enjoy this chapter and Overwatch characters will appear next time but for now, think of this chapter as a step to this first arc.**

The alleyway is quaint and cobbled. The houses of each side have walls that wobbled ever so slightly as the only light was the glow from the full moon occupying the sky. In the alleyway walked a young woman who was headed home alone but it was quite obvious that she was nervous about the surrounding. She kept walking until she came to an immediate stop when she saw a couple thugs standing in front of her path, causing her entire body to shiver with fear.

The two thugs let out a dark chuckle as one of them walked toward the young girl, licking his lips. "Well hey there, cutie, how about the three of us go somewhere to have some fun?"

She quickly shook her head. "N-No thank you…" she answered quickly in a soft, weak voice. She then tried to speed walk past them until the second grabbed her arm in a tight grip, making her let out a small squeal from the pain of the grip.

"That wasn't very nice of you~! When a guy asks you for something, it's best to listen and do what they say," the second thug then threw her down to the ground, which caused her to wince in pain.

She opened her eyes, which immediately widened when she saw the two thugs around her. One of them got on top of her while the other one held her arms down, making her unable to escape. Trepidation was evident in her eyes as she struggled to escape but it was pointless as they began ripping parts of her clothing. _'No! Stop!'_ she mentally cried out. _'Please…Someone help me…'_

Before anything else could happen, a loud thud was heard, causing the thugs to focus their attention on the new comer. "Let her go," he ordered in a deep tone.

Instead of feeling any fear, the two thugs merely laughed. "Well, well, you must be as stupid as you're dressed. Listen, why don't you go play somewhere else since I doubt you'd be stupid enough to try to play hero."

"That's not going to happen, now let the girl go."

The second thug had an irritated look on his face as he released his grip on the woman and stood up. "Then you're going to pay for meddling on our fun time!" the thug declared as he pulled a knife from his back and charged towards the shadowy figure.

The figure quickly dodged the thrust of the knife and he quickly reacted by grabbing onto the arm, tighten his grip before breaking the bones on the arm. The thug let out a cry of pain as he dropped the blade but the scream was quickly silent when the shadowy figure rammed his knee against the thug's stomach, causing the thug to groan in pain before falling unconscious.

"You bastard!" the other thug shouted as he got off the woman and brought out a pistol, shooting at the figure in front of him. The figure was able to dodge each of the bullets swiftly as he made his way closer to the thug, throwing a powerful punch at his face.

The thug yelped in pain as he staggered back a bit but the figure's assault wasn't over, he quickly threw an uppercut against the thug's stomach and soon finished it with a side kick against the thug's side. The criminal was sent flying until crashing against the cement floor.

The figure sighed before turning to the young woman, who quickly flinched when she saw him. The figure brought his hands up to show he meant no harm before stepping back. "I mean you no harm, now go...you're safe."

The woman nodded as she stood on her wobbly legs and took off in the opposite direction. Only a couple steps in, she looked back to the dark figure whose back was now to her. "W-Wait! Who are you?" she asked as her eyes kept locked on the figure before her.

The figure slightly turned his head towards the woman. "I'm the one who will watch over this city from the shadows," the man replied huskily before taking off and pulling out a device that fired off a hook, attaching itself to the roof of the building and pulled him up at a fast speed. Once he reached the rooftop he ran and jumped from rooftop to rooftop, the wind kicking his cape back. The woman could only watch in awe, silently dissecting his words.

He continued running and jumping until he looked beneath him, spotting his vehicle and leaping off the ledge gliding into the Batmobile. He stepped down on the gas pedal, the Batmobile blasting off at near top speed. Time had passed as the vehicle raced passed the city limits, driving through a forest like area, passing up a steep hill surrounded by trees and large rocks.

The Batmobile finally stopped once it reached a mountain side, Batman pressing a button inside the vehicle which caused the mountain side to slide open, revealing a hidden passage way. The Batmobile darted inside before skidding to a stop on a large platform, the top of the vehicle sliding open with Batman hopping out and making his way in front of a large computer. He quickly started up the computer taking a seat and removing the cowl off his face.

"Glad to see that you've returned safely, Master Bruce," a voice spoke up, causing the figure, now known as Bruce, to turn his head towards the source. Bruce let out a soft chuckle.

"Thanks, Alfred," he said, seeing Alfred with a tray in hand with a pot and cup. Alfred set the tray on the table before pouring a cup of tea and handing it to Bruce. Taking the cup in hand, Bruce took a sip, placing it back on the tray as the screen of the super computer turned on.

The monitor displayed various different news reports of events occurring all over the world. Most of the news Bruce focused on was the destruction and devastation occurring in certain parts of the world, causing him to grimace.

"Is everything alright, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

"Just seeing how the world is, a world with crime, victims and pain…a world without hope," Bruce answered. "Our world so badly needs it, something, someone that gives people hope...a hero."

"Well you're certainly doing your best to protect Gotham," Alfred pointed out but a small frown appeared across his face. "You're only one man, never forget that. Besides, since the passing of the Petras Act, most Overwatch related activates are illegal. Preventing the age of heroes from ever returning."

Bruce just shook his head. "It has to, this world can't continue like this. I can't stand-by in a world where an eight year old boy could lose his parents because of some punk with a gun…"

"Master Bruce…" Alfred muttered as he perceived Bruce being consumed by a certain memory.

Bruce immediately shook his head as he broke away from his thoughts. Soon Bruce spotted a notification from a friend of his, standing back up as he made his way toward the stairs leading up to Wayne Manor. "Sorry Alfred, something came up that needs my attention."

"The Batman's attention, or Bruce Wayne's?" Alfred asked as he watched Bruce walk up the stairs.

Bruce paused for a moment before turning his attention to Alfred, with a small smile on his face. "A little bit of both."

Twenty minutes had passed until Bruce Wayne exit out of his manor in a dark blue button down shirt with a black blazer over it, entering his car that was parked in front of his house.

Bruce had driven off into the city of Gotham, through the streets and as he did, he couldn't help but notice numerous graffiti arts on the building. Some had the logo of Overwatch, the symbol of a bat and some negatives subjects about the Omnic. Bruce then focused his attention back on the road until he reached his destination, WayneTech, soon parking his car. He'd gotten out but didn't enter the building through the front entrance but through the side.

Pressing his hand against a specific part of the wall, caused a white light to appear underneath his hand which scanned it. The light turned green once the analysis was complete, resulting in the wall unlocking and he pushed slightly before sliding open to reveal a secret elevator. Bruce walked into the elevator as the doors closed behind him. He pressed one of the buttons and the elevator went down, the trip lasting for what felt like a minute.

The doors shot open at the lowest level, and the floor was of metal with lights visible through certain sections. In the room, Bruce spotted a familiar person in front of a couple of computers and the figure turned to face him and nodded his head.

"Glad you could make it."

Bruce returned the nod before walking closer to the figure, extending one hand towards him. "Well I wanted to know what the latest is on that item, Lucius."

He took Bruce's hand and shook it, Lucius turning to the computer as he began typing on the keyboard. He finished with one last push of a button as a part of the floor slowly rose, revealing a containment unit with a strange looking box inside of it. Both Bruce and Lucius focused their attention on the metal box, Lucius soon speaking up.

"Well I don't exactly have good news for you, the strange box you brought in is something I've never seen before. Honestly, I've learned less about it since you've brought it here."

"What about the material?" Bruce asked.

Lucius shook his head. "Unfortunately, the metal is made of an unknown material. Not even the Omnic could have made something like this, whatever this thing is, it's not from here." Lucius stated before turning his head slightly towards Bruce. "Where exactly did you get this?"

Bruce let out a sigh, remembering the events that led him to this box. "For months now, people have been reported, disappearing without a trace."

"And those disappearance are connected to this box?"

Bruce nodded. "It is, and a few days ago, witnesses spotted something planting a bomb near the docks. I went to go investigate and saw something I didn't expect to see."

 **XxXxFlashbackXxXxX**

Throughout the city of Gotham, darkened gray smudges of wool threateningly surrounded the sky. A startling low rumble rang loud in the air, as trickles of water hit the ground. The rain soon bore down mercilessly upon the heart of the city, meanwhile atop one of the taller buildings in town, someone observed the city as the rain continued to pour. As Batman looked around he felt he was receiving a transmission, pressing against a certain part of his cowl and listened to the incoming transmission of Gotham PD.

 ** _"Attention all units, we've received reports of a figure with some sort of bomb at the docks. Pursue with caution and wait for the bomb squad when anyone locates the bomb."_**

The transmission ended with that and Batman's eyes narrowed, soon the Dark Knight leaned forward dropping off the building's ledge gliding in route to the next destination. In a couple minutes, Batman was able to reach one of the rooftops of the many warehouses located near the dock. He jumped off the rooftop, extending his cape and safely propelled himself downward but remained in the shadows as he saw there were already GCPD scouting the area for the mysterious figure. He then pressed on the middle of his utility belt, causing a compartment to open up and he took out a small control pad.

The Dark Knight then brought out a bulkier version of a Batarang before throwing it high into the sky, soon pressing the pad once the projectile was high enough. The Batarang was actually a drone as it was activated and it was equipped with a camera that had various features such as x-ray, heat signature, night vision, and such. He activated the x-ray feature and whatever the drone could see, was seen through the lenses of his cowl. The drone had searched for minutes, looking through the shipping crates but it spotted a foreign energy signature within one of the warehouses that the police had yet to search.

Batman then remote controlled the pad return to his side, soon deactivating it once he got it back and placing the pad in his utility belt. He continued to hide in the shadows as he walked toward the warehouse, until he found the back entrance and took out a pick lock to unlock the door before entering. There were tall shelves of boxes within the ware house, luckily, he still had the advantage in stealth as he looked around the warehouse for the figure, quickly using one of the shelves as a place to hide when he spotted something. He took a glance and saw a rather bulky cloaked figure placing a metal box against the wall, waiting to see what exactly it was doing until the GCPD burst through the front door.

"Freeze! GCPD!" one of the officers shouted as a team of police aimed their weapons at the figure.

The figure took the box back as it let out a roar and the police immediately fired their weapons at the figure. The bullets began damaging its robe, soon the police officers stopped firing and were completely shocked when they saw that the figure was still standing after taking all the bullets. The figure tore off whatever cloth remained, revealing it to be a creature with golden battle armor.

The police officers were shocked to see the creature, unsure what to make of it.

"What the hell is that?" one of the officers asked.

"Maybe it's one of the Omnic secret project?"

"Who cares, it still has the bomb! Fire now!" the lead officer ordered.

They followed their orders as they began firing but the creature let out a howl before rushing towards the police, however before it could reach them, Batman emerged from hiding and fired his grappling hook towards the creature's waist.

The creature stopped in place when it felt something wrapped around its waist, being pulled slightly back. It turned its head back and saw someone holding it back. Soon the creature let out one more roar before wings erupted from its back and it flew through the windows.

Batman tried his best not to be dragged but the creature's strength was stronger than his as he was now following the creature through the air as they left the warehouse. The creature was soaring through the air as it flew through the city, performing evasive maneuver to try and shake Batman off. Batman maintained his grip as he was suddenly brought down towards the street but he managed to land on the rooftops of the cars and the creature quickly flew upwards. The Dark Knight brought out another grappling hook as he aimed it before firing it.

The grappling hook pierced the wall of a building, causing the creature to stop in place. It turned its head towards Batman and let out a roar before diving towards the ground. Batman struggled to keep the creature from getting away but the hook attached to the wall collapsed as Batman was sent down towards the same direction the creature was heading. Not wanting to drag this out, Batman retracted the line as he was brought closer to the creature until he landed on the back of it. He brought out a small device and planting it against the creature's back.

Batman quickly disconnected the line as he jumped off the creatures back, expanding his cape to help him glide down to the ground. Meanwhile the device suddenly exploded, causing the creature to howl in pain as its wings were destroyed from the explosion. The creature crashed into the nearest car, resulting in a larger explosion that created a smoke cloud.

The Dark Knight rushed towards the cloud of smoke, looking for the creature but he saw a manhole cover ripped from the ground. Batman quickly went down the manhole, soon walking through the sewer as he tried to locate the creature. He walked through the sewer until he located the creature trying to plant the box once more but it spotted Batman once it finished planting the box.

The creature's body began glowing. "FOR DARKSIED!" It cried out before its entire body exploded.

Batman quickly reacted by bringing his cape over him but the force of the explosion still sent him flying until he landed in the sewer water. He brought himself up as he let out a couple of coughs before bringing himself up and walking towards the wall where the box was planted. Batman brought out a scanner as he brought it close to the box, waiting for a few seconds to pass before the scanner finished. "It isn't a bomb…" Batman muttered to himself.

He pulled the box out of the wall and walked away, knowing there's one person that can help him figure out what the box is.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

"I don't think I've ever seen anything like that thing." Bruce admitted.

Lucius looked at the box before walking towards the computer and began typing something. "With what you just said, it may give me an answer to a question I had earlier."

Bruce turned to Lucius. "What question?" Bruce asked.

Lucius pressed one last button on the keyboard as an image of the world showed up on his computer screen, along with red dots across the globe.

"While I was trying to see what the box was, I learned that the box was distributing a signal. I saw that there were similar signals across the world but I just couldn't figure out the origin," Lucius said before looking at Bruce. "But with what you said concerning the creature, I can help but think that it's…"

"An expendable solider," Bruce finished as he looked at the map. "There are more of these things and they seem to be planting that box across the world…with the kidnapping, the death cry…It's a military tactic."

Lucius was shocked to hear what Bruce just said, understanding where Bruce was leading with this. "You don't mean…"

Bruce nodded his head. "I do, we're looking at a full scale invasion."

 **XxXxElsewhereXxXxX**

On a dark and fiery planet, there was a giant castle and within the dark halls of a castle, a throne room was revealed, and a large figure could be seen sitting on his throne. Soon a cloaked figure entered the throne room as he bowed his head in respect for his king.

"Is everything prepared for my arrival?" The large figure in the throne chair asked in a demonic voice.

The cloaked figure nodded his head. "Most of the mother boxes have been planted, but there's still a bit more to put in place before the invasion commences…we have a few days at most."

The large figure slowly stood up from his throne as he walked towards a large window behind him that showed his entire kingdom. "Very well, soon the whole universe shall know the name, Darkseid." he declared.


End file.
